


The Happiest Place On Earth

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Can I back to Disney?, In Disney, M/M, Marriage Proposal, i really want to, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Disney World is not known as the happiest place on earth for no reason.





	The Happiest Place On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for taking the time to read this story. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at a FMA fanfiction. I love FMA:B, it is easily my favorite anime ever created. Well, actually tied with Hunter x Hunter 2011 but still, it is really good and I love it and I’m going to rewatch the series. 
> 
> Enjoy guys.

The Florida weather is hot but that is to be expected. It does not bother Ed one bit, he is just so excited to be here. In Disney. The happiest place on earth. There is no place else he would rather be.

He, along with Al, Winry, and Roy have just arrived in the Magic Kingdom, ready for the day ahead. The park has not even opened yet, only a couple more minutes before it does. He found himself standing on Main Street in front of Cinderella’s Castle, waiting for the show that would officially open the park and they could be on their way in to ride some of the rides. Roy’s arm is slung his shoulder, keeping him close. Ed’s left arm is bent at the elbow and he had his fingers laced with Roy’s.

“So, what do we go for first? Winry asked, clearly very excited and Ed could not blame her. He too is very excited for where he currently is.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Al replied from next to Winry. “We’re getting something to eat first. We should have gotten something to eat. I’m starving.”

“Tell me about it.” Ed picked up his head off to turn his head to smirk over at Winry, who stood on his left. “We should have eaten something at the resort but somebody,” he pointed at Winry with his opposite hand, “insisted on getting to the park first thing so here we are.”

“Well, excuse me,” Winry folded her arms across her chest and glared at Ed, “but I don’t want to miss the show.”

“Winry,” Al complained, “we would have had plenty of time to eat something before heading here to see the show.”

Ed continued to smirk at Winry. It’s true. The four left their resort rather early, in order to get to the park so they would have time to see the show and get on some rides. After, they plan on going back to relax at their resort before they head to another park, the Animal Kingdom, later in the day.

It is the first time Ed has ever been to Disney and he wants to be sure he has the time of his life here be he has to go back home.

Suddenly, Ed could feel the weight of Roy’s arm leaving his shoulder and he looked up at the older male. Roy simply smiled at him. “I got something I want to ask you, Ed.”

That confused Ed but he decided to ignore it. “Can it wait? The show’s going to start any minute.”

Roy shook his head and moved so he is standing in front of Ed. Ed has his eyes solely focused on Roy till he could see movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned to look Winry and Al. Winry has her iPhone out while Al has his DSLR camera out. Okay, what is going on? What are they up to? He is so confused.

“What the hell are you guys doing?” He could not help but ask. He is clearly confused about what the heck is going on.

The only response he got from the girl a nod of the head towards Roy. Ed turned his head to look at Roy. Roy reached down to grab his hand, holding it in between his own. “I don’t even how to do this so I’m just going to let my heart do the talking for me.”

Roy closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. “I love you, Ed. I’m pretty sure I’ve loved you from the day I met you. I guess you could say it was love at first sight because the second I saw you, I just knew I had to have you. You were working in that small coffee shop in New York City at the time. You made one mean cappuccino, that’s all I can say. To this day, I have no idea how but you managed to do it perfectly each time.”

Ed could not help but laugh. “Years of practice.

Roy could not stop the laugh that escaped his mouth. “Our first date was incredible. I took you out to dinner and afterward, I took you to our favorite frozen yogurt place. You looked absolutely incredible while we were sitting outside. I have never seen anyone else more beautiful than you. It was at that moment that I knew that you are the one I’m supposed to spend the rest of my life with. And I could not think of anyone better. The past two years have been the happiest years of my life because of you. I don’t want to imagine what life would be like if I did not have you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

The older male pulled something out of his pocket and Ed’s eyes widened with what he saw. It’s a small box, one you would get from a jeweler when you bought something from them. Before Ed knew it, Roy is on one knee in front of him and his hand immediately flew to cover his mouth and tears began to well up in his eyes as Roy opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a big diamond in the center. The crowd got really quiet, all eyes on the couple.

“Edward Elric,” Roy began, looking right up at Ed in the eyes with a big smile on his face. “Will you marry me?”

The blond could not the find the word to answer him verbally. He just could not believe this. He should have known.

And now Roy’s behavior before they left made a lot of sense. The older man was taking up more shifts and working overtime a lot before. The older male has been working a lot so looking buy an engagement rings so he could propose to Ed. Before, the blond convinced himself that the reason why Roy was never home was because he was planning to break up with Ed after the trip. He could not help it either, it is one of his fears. Losing Roy.

He had nightmares about Roy leaving him. How he is so glad that is not the case this time around.

Ed jokingly punched Roy in the shoulder. “You bastard. I can’t believe you. Here all of places?” He could hear the whispers from the crowd about that but he paid them no mind. They do not know him, they do not know him at all. That is just how he is.

Roy knows that all too well and that is why he looked up Ed with a look of hope written all over his face and especially in his eyes. “So, is that a yes?” 

“What do you think?” Ed could not stop himself from laughing before slowly nodding his head. “Yes!” He finally managed to get the word out. Roy has a smile so wide that it threatened to tear his face apart if it got any wider. “Yes, you bastard. Yes, I will.” 

Suddenly, the crowd erupted into cheering and applause as Roy finally got to stand up so he could hug his boyfriend. No, not his boyfriend anymore. His fiancee. _Fiancee_. Needless to say, he is extremely overjoyed. He could not help himself from lifting Ed off of his feet briefly before setting him down back on the ground before pulling him into a kiss, one hand on the small of his fiancee’s back as the other cupped the back of Ed’s head. Both of the blond’s hand came to rest on Roy’s shoulders.

After a couple of second, the two pulled away and both are staring into each other’s eyes. “You really had me going for a second there, Ed.” He said through a chuckle.

“Oh, shut up, Bastard.” It is the younger male’s turn to laugh. “Just put the ring on before I change my mind.”

Not that he is going to. He would never turn Roy down. He could never turn Roy down. This is the man who has stolen his heart and Roy knows that too.

Roy took the ring out of the case and took Edward’s hand, easily sliding the ring onto his finger before embracing his fiancee again. Neither of the two have seemed to noticed the show has started, nor do either of them care. The two of them are just so happy and in love with each other to pay attention to the show.

As quickly as Ed and Roy pulled away from each other, they are embraced by Alphonse and Winry in order to congratulate them on their engagement.

But needless to say, the couple could not be happier.


End file.
